The touching technique has been applied to various electronic devices widely, such as a mobile phone, a PDA, a notebook computer, etc.
More and more electronic devices (for example, the mobile phone) may have realized a completely touch input now, that is, all of the operation instruction (such as RETURN (or BACK), EXIT, MENU) are implemented by a touch input device.
In the prior art, in order to perform operations by a touch screen, not only a locating process is needed, but also actions of a pointing object have to be determined. For example, sliding upwards on the input surface of the touch input device by the pointing object may represent enlarging the current image, while sliding leftwards on the input surface of the touch input device by the pointing object may represent that the user needs to see the next picture. There is more than one similar example, so their details are omitted.
Since both gestures of the user and coordinates of the pointing object have to be determined at the same time, resource is wasted and even mis-operations may occur. Such examples are as follows.
When the user wants to click an icon in an operation interface, only a location operation is needed, however, a CPU would perform calculations continually on the operation actions before the pointing object slides to a target location on the touch screen because the CPU does not know whether the user wants to click one icon or perform other operations. Obviously, calculations at this time is unnecessary because what the use wants to do is just to click the icon and results in a waste of the calculation resource and the power resource.
Additionally, the electronic devices having a touch screen in the art generally are disposed with physical keys in other regions outside of the display screen of the electronic device so as to complete operations of corresponding shortcut-keys, if they desire to realize certain shortcut-key functions (such as a function of main interface key (generally referred as a home key). For example, referring to FIG. 1, a mobile phone having a touch screen is disposed with several physical function keys in a shortcut-key operation area B below a display screen A, and the key or the identified area of the key must be clicked to trigger corresponding operation instruction if one wants to implement the operation instruction of the corresponding function key. In addition to the case in FIG. 1, there are many other cases to implement the corresponding shortcut-key function, such as disposing the shortcut-keys on one side of the mobile phone, and so on.
The physical keys must be disposed in order to implement the shortcut-key functions in the prior art, and in turn the click area is limited when implementing the operation of the corresponding function, which causes the way of operation to be inflexible and brings inconvenience to users.